Summer Bummer
by IACB
Summary: Il avance, elle recule. Elle l'aimante, il la suit. Ce jeu n'en sera plus un dans quelques secondes. UA.


Le ciel est d'un gris sale. C'est cette période de l'année où l'air chaud suffoque et que la pluie se venge, attaquant par torrents d'eau tiède les terres asséchées et poussiéreuses de Westeros.

Les Rangers militaires d'Oberyn sont maculées de boue, le bleu de son jean ressemble à un océan pollué mais son t-shirt blanc ne souffre étrangement d'aucune souillure. Adossé contre le seul lampadaire électrique fonctionnel de la rue, il observe le lointain traffic routier, mains dans les poches, clope derrière l'oreille, barbe de trois jours grignotant ses pommettes. Si serein sous cette averse. Si calme en dépit des éclairs mauves striant les cieux orageux que Cersei a presque envie de le laisser là. De l'observer pour une petite heure encore dans son habitat naturel : le chaos.

Mais il relève la tête. Le mouvement de tête est nonchalant mais son exécution, extrêmement précise. Et son regard vient se planter droit dans le sien, sans détour ni virage. Même à travers les fibres dorées du rideau, Cersei parvient à discerner son sourire. Ce fameux rictus qui sans cesse lui rappelle que si elle pense avoir gagné, ce n'est qu'il a déjà passé depuis longtemps la ligne d'arrivée.

Cersei lève alors sa coupe de vin blanc en l'air depuis son perchoir et récolte un clin d'oeil pour seule réponse.

« Je pourrais te tuer, tu sais. » l'accueille-t-elle sur le perron.

Elle s'appuie contre l'encadrement de porte et laisse le regard cru d'Oberyn voyager en aller-retour de sa figure jusqu'à ses chevilles, de sa nuque jusqu'à ses jambes, de son décolleté jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il la dévisage comme un objet d'enchère sur lequel personne ne misera jamais plus haut que lui. Car pour Oberyn, tout ce qui se désire s'achète ; voitures, maisons, femmes. Mais Cersei est l'une des rares marchandises dont il ne parvient toujours pas à deviner le prix.

Il l'observe encore, boit sa silhouette jusqu'au dernier détail. Ses yeux bruns naviguent le long de ses pommettes émaciées, s'attardent un moment sur sa coiffure récente — une coupe courte, brouillonne, brutale à l'oeil — et Cersei peut presque voir les questions se former sur sa langue, lettre par lettre, points d'interrogations multiples à la clé. Elle voit aussi le moment exact où il les ravale toutes sagement, une à une, et elle réprime un sourire de justesse. _Bon garçon_.

« Où est ton chien de garde ? » demande-t-il plutôt en vérifiant scrupuleusement les environs. Le pli de son front est soucieux mais aussi impossiblement moqueur. « Parti à la chasse ? »

« L'emploi du temps de Jaime t'intéresse, maintenant ? » l'interroge Cersei.

« Ah, Jaime. » feint de se souvenir Oberyn et son index vient pensivement tapoter son menton broussailleux. « C'était donc ça, le fameux prénom gravé sur sa laisse. »

Cersei roule des yeux puis lui tourne le dos, sa coupe d'alcool glacé déjà à l'orée de ses lèvres. Le liquide coule en elle comme de l'eau et lorsqu'elle avance d'un pas lent dans le vestibule, elle ne perçoit la présence d'Oberyn nulle part : ni derrière elle, ni à l'entrée, ni même à proximité. Il est cette ombre qui sait se rendre invisible aux yeux de tous et détectable dès que l'envie lui prend. La CIA étudiera ses techniques de camouflage dès qu'elle le coincera — _si_ elle le coince un jour. Et ce n'est vraiment pas gagné.

Cersei avale une nouvelle gorgée de vin blanc, fait tourner le fond rosé dans son verre puis jette un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. Oberyn se tient juste dans son dos d'une posture droite et solide. Le fantôme s'est fait chair à nouveau.

« Je pourrais te loger une balle entre les deux yeux. » continue-t-elle d'une voix méditative, évaluant le contenu décroissant de sa coupe. C'était sa dernière bouteille de la semaine et elle vient tout juste de la terminer. « Ou bien viser ta tempe. Faire exploser ce qu'il te reste de cervelle. »

« Et tâcher tes murs ? » ricane derrière elle Oberyn, le bref courant d'air chaud occasionné par son rire réveillant la peau de sa nuque. Cersei ferme les yeux un instant et se déteste la seconde suivante. « Je plains ton personnel de ménage. »

« Seize ans dans le métier et tu penses encore que je tue en laissant des traces ? » riposte-t-elle en se retournant d'un seul coup vers lui, comme pour le prendre à contrepied.

« Je pense beaucoup de choses, te concernant. » admet-il avec un petit rictus taquin et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui avance. Et c'est elle qui recule. « La plupart d'entre elles causeront certainement ma perte. »

« Ce qui fera la joie de mon compte en banque. » réplique Cersei du tac au tac. « Oberyn Martell. Trente-et-une mises à prix dans trente-et-un pays différents. Seconde recherche mondiale Interpol. Vingt-huit contrats de tueurs à gage sur une seule tête. Et c'est moi qui finirais par toucher le pactole. »

Lorsqu'Oberyn rigole, c'est avec tout son corps ; tête rejetée en arrière, paupières closes, gorge déployée, éclat de rire franc. Il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Il est entier en tout et pour tout. Cersei ne peut que le contempler en silence. L'eau de pluie du dehors dégouline de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au sol. Son t-shirt trempé laisse entrevoir le relief bétonné de son ventre et ceux du manche de son couteau en cuir, celui qu'il garde coincé de jour comme de nuit sous sa ceinture. Il rigole comme s'il est un homme libre. Sans doute l'a-t-il toujours été.

Oberyn est une force de la nature ; magnifique et effrayant. Il fonce toujours droit vers la flamme avec un sourire de défi pour en ressortir ensuite sans aucune brûlure. Et Cersei ne peut que le contempler en silence. Son verre de vin lui refroidit les doigts mais elle le ressent à peine, si gelée de l'intérieur que l'extérieur en devient progressivement insensible. Si figée. Si éteinte.

« Je ne suis pas encore mort, ma douce. » souligne-t-il, son accent plus chantant et prononcé à présent que leurs deux corps se frôlent.

Il claque la porte d'un coup de pied négligeant et avance encore. Elle pose un pas en arrière avec la très nette impression de céder du terrain. A moins qu'elle ne soit en train de l'attirer un peu plus dans ses filets ? Avec eux, rien n'est jamais clair. Elle croit triompher alors qu'il tient les ficelles depuis le début. Il croit tout connaître jusqu'à ce que sa bouche lui fasse oublier son propre prénom.

Mais elle sait reconnaître ses regards. Les décoder. Distinguer cette soif charnelle viscérale et intarissable qui se cache derrière chacune de ses légèretés. Il avance, elle recule. Elle l'aimante, il la suit. Ce jeu n'en sera plus un dans quelques secondes.

Mais Cersei aime la légèreté, quelques fois. Elle aime faire durer le plaisir. Alors elle sort son Glock calibre neuf millimètres et enfonce profondément l'embout contre la gorge d'Oberyn. Ce-dernier n'a même pas la courtoisie de sursauter.

« Je pourrais accélérer le processus. » suggère-t-elle.

Oberyn dodeline de la tête, l'air de peser patiemment le pour et le contre.

« Tu pourrais. » finit-il par concéder. Il attrape ensuite son poignet avec douceur pour déposer un délicat baiser sur le dos de sa main sans jamais lâcher son regard. L'embout du Glock est à présent pointé droit sur son front, l'index de Cercei toujours coincé sur la détente. « Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

* * *

 **Cet OS n'est en fait qu'un gigantesque message subliminal pour pousser chaque lecteur à écouter l'album Lust For Life qui sort aujourd'hui dans votre Fnac locale, mesdames et messieurs. Nul besoin de me remercier, Lana, je ne fais qu'accomplir ici mon simple devoir de citoyenne.**


End file.
